


His Dream Girl

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: A series of short one-shots/drabbles about Jake and Amy as newlyweds.





	1. Santiago-Peralta

They’d first discussed it a few nights after they got engaged. It had just been an abstract conversation back then, sparked by the extremely exciting newly-engaged bubble they found themselves in.

 

Jake asked her whether she wanted to change her name while absentmindedly playing with her hair in bed. “No pressure or anything,” he added hastily because he’s a feminist and he would never expect her to conform to patriarchal norms for him. He was just curious.

 

“While I love the thought of being Mrs Peralta, wouldn’t it be kind of confusing at work if we were both Detective Peralta?”

 

“You’ll be a Sergeant soon, but you’re right, Ames. Two Peraltas in one precinct would definitely make things more complicated,” he said, dropping the issue.

 

It was only a few weeks before the big day that Amy mentioned it again.

 

She was sat cross-legged on the floor, her ‘month of’ wedding binder spread eagle in front of her. Jake was watching _Die Hard 2_ on a low volume, answering any questions Amy had about seating plan adjustments and their playlist for the reception and whether he’d tried on his ring for size yet.

 

(He had. It fit perfectly and it kind of broke his heart having to take it off. He just wanted to be married to her already, _dammit_ ).

 

“I’d like you to know that I am going to change my name,” she informed him out of the blue.

 

Jake almost choked on his popcorn. “You’d do that?”

 

“Of course,” she responded, pausing the movie they’ve both seen a million times. Such an important conversation needed to be had without the obnoxiously loud sounds of Bruce Willis taking down terrorists as the legendary John McClane interrupting. She stood up and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “I love you, Jake Peralta, and I’d be honoured to take your last name.”

 

“What about feminism? Isn’t that kind of against your beliefs to take your husband’s name?”

 

“Michelle Obama’s a feminist and she changed her name. Amy Peralta can still be an advocate for women’s rights while showing off that she’s very happily married.”

 

“Amy Peralta sounds like an incredible lady,” Jake said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But...”

 

“But what?” Amy questioned, raising her eyebrows. “I thought you’d be happy about me becoming a Peralta.”

 

“I am, obviously I am, I’m thrilled. But I don’t want you to change your name to Peralta.”

 

“Huh? Oh _God_ , you’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

 

“What? No! Of course not, babe. You’re stuck with me forever,” he promised, smiling as his future wife released a huge sigh of relief. How she could she ever think he’d leave her? She’s without a doubt the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Anyway. “What I mean is that I want to take your name too.”

 

Amy had been totally surprised. They’d never comprimised before, so she didn’t even contemplate hyphenating. But since Jake mentioned it, it felt right.

 

_Mr and Mrs Santiago-Peralta._

_Sergeant and Detective Santiago-Peralta._

_Jake and Amy Santiago-Peralta._

 

Their two names forever written side by side, just like the desks they’d shared for eight years. It was kind of perfect.

 

* * *

 

Emerging from the DMV having just made their new last name official, neither Jake nor Amy can wipe the smiles off their faces. It’s still going to be a long process waiting for their names to change everywhere, but being Jake and Amy Santiago-Peralta on their social security and driving licences feels like a very big step.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve finally taken each other’s names,” Jake murmurs, his tone infused with awe. “We’re legit married now.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes affectionately. “We were legit married three weeks ago.” She wiggles her left hand, her two rings sitting proudly on her fourth finger, in front of his face to prove it.

 

“I know that. It just feels more real.”

 

“You’re so cute,” she teases. “Want to go to our wedding reception venue to celebrate?”

 

“Shaw’s?” Jake chuckles. Amy has (adorably) taken to referring to their favorite bar as their wedding reception venue, rather than it’s actual name. It’s tied up with so many beautiful memories now - Holt finding out he’d be the new Commissioner of the NYPD, Charles giving an emotional best man’s speech and their first dance to _All Out of Love_. It was romantic as hell. It’s hard to just see it as Shaw’s Bar - the place where they’d hang out after work - anymore. It’s now Shaw’s Bar - the place where Amy wore a pretty white dress and Jake a tuxedo and where they celebrated the best day of their life with their friends and co-workers.

 

“Yeah. I want to drink a beer with my husband.”

 

A huge grin spreads across Jake’s face. Hearing her say ‘my husband’ still does funny things to his heart, three weeks and one honeymoon later. He suspects he’s never gonna get over it.

 

He hails a cab, opening the door for _his wife_ when it pulls over for them.

 

“After you, Mrs Santiago-Peralta,” he says in a fancy accent.

 

“Why thank you, Mr Santiago-Peralta,” she responds in a similar voice.

 

_Yeah_ , Jake thinks, _that’s never gonna get old._


	2. Money, money, money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much :)

The first thing on Amy’s to do list after getting back from their honeymoon was to officially change their names. The second was to create a joint bank account.

 

Amy had been extremely nervous because, although Jake had definitely curbed his spending since they started dating, he still had a pretty crappy credit score and a tendency to rent movies several hundred times a month instead of just buying them. It’s a big commitment to combine all her savings with the man who was once in _crushing_ debt. Her dad tried to talk her out of it, but she’s determined to make their financial situation work. They’re married now and she wants to do stereotypical marriage-y things with him like opening a joint account.

 

The first week, Jake is very careful with their money.

 

Their money.

 

Because they’re married now and share everything.

 

It’s still so surreal.

 

He resists the temptation to buy an expensive coffee (Brooklyn is a nightmare) and instead makes one in the morning and takes it to work in a flask. Amy kisses him on the cheek when she sees it in his car; she bought him the flask months ago and this is only the second time he’s ever used it.

 

He doesn’t order any take-out or rent any movies or buy anymore unnecessary sneakers. When Charles questions him on it, Jake explains that his money is Amy’s now too and he doesn’t want to waste it.

 

Charles actually tears up. “ _That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard_!”

 

The next week is Amy’s birthday so obviously he has to take her out for dinner and he buys her a pretty silver necklace to match her rings. It has a diamond-encrusted letter ‘J’ pendant so he will always be close to her heart.

 

“That is so corny, babe,” she teases, but she has a soft smile on her face and she insists he help her fasten it immediately so he knows she loves it.

 

He balks when he sees that month’s statement. He can’t believe he spent so much of Amy’s money. He feels hella guilty about it until she reassures him that they can afford one-off birthday treats.

 

As the months roll on, he starts to relax and see their money as his rather than just Amy’s. He starts to buy more pairs of sneakers and a couple of movies and some frames to put their wedding pictures on his desk.

 

Amy, of course, is still super careful with their money. She indulges herself with cute binders and new highlighters and hardback books every so often, but she also sets aside 15% of her monthly wages for savings.

 

Jake has never been able to have that kind of restraint.

 

She’s hunched over at the dining room table when he gets home from work, a large bouquet of roses in hand.

 

“Hey, babe,” he says, passing her the roses. “These are for you.”

 

“Why?” She crinkles her nose in confusion and he can tell she’s wracking her brain for any big anniversaries she might have missed.

 

“Because I love you. Plus, you’ve been working so hard lately and I know you love having fresh flowers in the apartment. I saw these when I was out working on a case and I thought, why not?”

 

“That’s incredibly sweet,” she replies, kissing him. The bouquet gets kind of crushed in between them, so she pulls away, placing them in the sink to sort out later. She returns to Jake’s side. “We need to talk about your spending...”

 

“The roses weren’t that expensive. I promise.”

 

“It’s not just the roses.” She gestures to the dining room table, to the budgeting spreadsheet open on her laptop. “I appreciate you buying me gifts, and I appreciate that it’s both our money so you can do what you want with your half, but I think we need to cut back.”

 

Jake gulps, the guilty feeling rushing back to him. “I’m so sorry, babe-.”

 

“It’s OK, Jake,” she says, her fingers playing with the collar on one of her favorite plaid shirts of his. “I encouraged you. I told you we could afford one-off treats and we definitely can, that’s not what I’m saying-.”

 

“Then what are you saying?” He asks, confused as ever about money stuff. This is how he landed himself in crushing debt.

 

“I think we should both cut back on our spending and start to save more. You know, we’re married now and we’ve already talked about kids... they’re expensive. And when we have kids, we should probably move into a house with bigger bedrooms for them and a nice back yard - also expensive. And since our kids will be half-Santiago, we’ll need to save for college too. You can see where I’m going with this.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I think you should cut down on the number of sneakers you’re buying. Maybe you could even sell some of the pairs you haven’t worn and put that money into our savings.”

 

Jake gasps. “I can’t believe you would even suggest selling my sneakers. I love my sneakers more than I love you!”

 

“I know you don’t mean that,” Amy deadpans. He said as much in his Addam’s Family themed rap he serenaded her with on their wedding night  ( _“I love sneakers and Die Hard but I love you more/ Like Morticia, you’re never a bore”_ ). 

 

“You’re right, I don’t,” he amends. “You’re my dream girl, remember?”

 

“I absolutely do,” she says with a soft smile. She catches sight of the spreadsheet out of the corner of her eye and sighs. “We still need to figure the money stuff out.”

 

“We could cancel premium cable,” Jake suggests. “Epix sucks anyway.”

 

“I suppose I could cancel my subscription to Stationery Monthly too.”

 

“And we could both cut back on the clothes we’re buying. We’re newlyweds! We don’t need clothes anyway.”

 

“ _Jake_!” Amy hisses, blushing wildly even though they’re the only ones in the apartment.

 

“You know it’s true, babe.” He shrugs. “But I promise I’ll be more careful with our money. Splashing the cash on cool sneakers is great and all, but I want the kids and the house with a big backyard.”

 

“I’m glad,” she says, pecking his lips. He follows her into the kitchen as she removes her abuela’s vase from one of the cabinets and fills it half full with water. She smiles as she unwraps the packaging from around the roses. They _are_ gorgeous...

 

“Feel free to buy me pretty flowers as often as you like though.”

 

“Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	3. Insatiable Newlyweds

“Nice hickey, Sarge.”

 

Amy jumps at the sudden appearance of Rosa’s voice; she’d been so busy pretending to do paperwork while daydreaming about last night that she didn’t even hear Rosa’s clunky boots approaching her desk. “Huh?”

 

“I said,” Rosa smirks, “nice hickey, Sarge. Didn’t even try to cover it up with concealer. I’m proud of you.”

 

Amy’s cheeks flame red as she checks her reflection in her phone camera. The large mark on her neck, just above the collar of her sergeant’s uniform, is so obvious she can’t believe she didn’t notice it when she was getting ready for work. Although Jake and his stupid (read: _amazing_ ) hands were distracting her all morning...

 

Rosa coughs loudly, breaking her out of her reverie.

 

“I had no idea he’d done that,” she murmurs, covering the hickey with her hand. “It’s nearly lunch and nobody has thought to let me know. Can I fire every single one of my officers?”

 

“The Captain would probably have something to say about that,” Rosa chuckles. “Maybe they’re scared of you.”

 

“Definitely not,” Amy says, casting her mind back to last month when Officer Alvarado declared - in the middle of Amy’s briefing, no less - that her plan to better target patrols was bullcrap. There was no way her officers were too afraid to point out her hickey. They were probably roasting her on their WhatsApp chat.

 

“Maybe they thought you meant to leave it uncovered.” Rosa shrugs. “It doesn’t matter now though. You can’t turn back the time. You’ve got concealer in your purse, right?”

 

“Of course,” Amy replies. She has a pouch full of emergency items - tampons, painkillers, concealer, etc. - which she never leaves the house without. She likes to be prepared.

 

Rosa perches on the end of Amy’s desk as the sergeant applies a generous amount of concealer to her neck, blending it in until the evidence of Jake’s presence is almost unnoticeable. Rosa asks for some uniformed officers to help her with her latest case: a string of B&E’s in the same street. Amy is in the middle of assigning her officers when they’re joined by another detective from upstairs. She can practically feel Alvarado’s glare burning into the back of her head, but she gets up and hugs him tightly anyway.

 

“I’ve missed you, Ames,” he says.

 

“I’ve missed you more, Pineapples,” she returns the sentiment, resisting the urge to kiss him. They are surrounded by her squad, after all.

 

“Gross,” Rosa mutters darkly.

 

Jake flips her off. “There is nothing _gross_ about true love, Diaz. I’m just telling my wife I missed her.”

 

“You’ve literally been apart for, like, two hours,” Rosa deadpans.

 

“Two hours too long,” Jake insists, following Amy back to her desk like a lovestruck puppy. “Anything interesting happen this morning?”

 

“Well-,” Amy starts, intent on telling him all about the perp she’d arrested for public urination while on patrol with Officer Jennings when Rosa interrupts.

 

“Your wife has been parading around the precinct all morning with a giant hickey on her neck. You know anything about that, Peralta?”

 

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Sorry, babe. We’ve been doing it so much I totally forgot about the hickey.”

 

Rosa is laughing, Jake’s cheeks are flushed red and Amy’s head is in her hands, completely mortified. She is a grown woman, a police sergeant, _dammit_ , not a horny teenager!

 

“No need to be embarrassed, Ames,” Rosa says although it’s no comfort. “You’re newlyweds. It’s normal.”

 

“Exactly,” Jake backs her up. “We’re supposed to locked in our bedroom.”

 

“And shower,” Amy adds boldly. Jake had shampooed her hair and lathered her skin with body wash that morning and, as much as she was loathe to admit it, Charles was right - it was very erotic. So erotic that it nearly made them late for work.

 

“And kitchen counter.”

 

“Remind me to never step foot in your apartment without disinfectant again,” Rosa says, disgusted.

 

Jake rolls his eyes, leaning close to Amy to whisper something in her ear.

 

“Jake, _no_!” She cries, blushing under Rosa’s suspicious gaze. “We can’t.”

 

“Why can’t we? You’re the boss.”

 

“And the Captain is my boss. If he ever found out-.”

 

“He won’t find out.”

 

Amy sighs. He’s giving her a look that he knows she can’t resist. His eyes are wide and doe-like and his lower lip is jutted out in an adorable pout. She can’t say no to that pout. “Fine. Fine. Just this once.”

 

“Just this once,” he agrees, winking at her before leaving the third floor to return to work.

 

“You’re going somewhere to have sex at lunch, aren’t you?” Rosa says knowingly.

 

“If you tell anyone, I won’t help you with this case,” Amy threatens in a low voice.

 

Rosa grins. “Your secret is safe with me, _Peralta_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	4. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr: "i can't believe you talked me into this"

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Amy finishes tying her laces and gets to her feet like a baby giraffe learning to walk. Jake is already on the ice, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watches his wife attempt to walk towards him. It’s early December and Jake’s turn to choose their date night activity. Amy was hoping they’d go out for a romantic dinner and a bottle of wine (or two) after a long week at work, but no. Her husband decided they should go _ice skating_.

Amy is uncoordinated at the best of times (she still can’t dance without stepping on his feet), put her on an icy rink of doom and the situation is a million times worse.

She grips the edge of the barrier, slowly making her way onto the ice. Her heart is beating so fast, the familiar feeling of anxiety rising in her chest. She’d been ice skating once before with a previous boyfriend and she fell on her ass so hard it left a bruise. She’d avoided it ever since. “Jake… I’m not sure I can do this.”

“‘Course you can, babe,” he says confidently, holding out his hand for her. “You’re a freaking Sergeant in the NYPD. You can do anything.”

“You’re biased,” she responds, rolling her eyes affectionately. Refusing to end up falling on her ass again, she takes her husband’s hand and holds it in a vice-like grip as she places one skate on the ice and then the other. She wobbles a little, but Jake wraps his free arm around her torso and steadies her.

“I’ve got you,” he promises, guiding her forwards. “That’s it, you’re doing so good, Ames.”

“There are five year olds skating better than me, Jake.”

To prove her point, a kid glides past them -  _backwards_.

“Show-off,” Jake critiques. “He’s probably had loads of practice and this is only your second time, just concentrate on your feet, I’ll make sure you don’t crash.”

“Oh gee thanks, babe,” she deadpans.

She follows his instructions regardless because he’s, like, really good at this. She watched him do a few laps before she got on and he was figure-skater good. He even gave her a twirl at the end for good measure.

Holding on to the barrier for dear life with one hand and her husband with the other, Amy manages to stay on her feet for an entire lap of the rink. Her nose is red and her fingers are numb, but she has to admit she’s having a good time. There’s Christmas music playing through the speakers, twinkling lights and her husband is by her side. What could be more perfect?

She throws her arms around Jake and presses her (cold) lips against his. “I did it, babe!” She says excitedly.

“Yes, you did,” he grins, kissing her again. “I’m so proud of you! You think you can do it solo?”

Amy’s eyes darken. “Is that a challenge, Mr Peralta?”

“It most definitely is, Mrs Peralta.”

Because of growing up with seven brothers, Amy is competitive AF and both of them know she can’t back down from a challenge no matter how scary it may be.

He lets go of her but he keeps his arms out ready to catch her, just in case.

She lets go of the barrier too and as her right skate moves forward, she immediately slips and collapses onto the cold, hard ice.

“You OK, Ames?” Jake asks, switching straight into worried husband mode. He helps her up and dusts her off, which is definitely not an excuse to touch her butt. Even though it looks especially good in her new black jeans, his hand brushing against it was purely coincidental.

“I’m fine,” she assures him. “Let’s go again.”

This time she manages to stay up for a full minute before some dude barges past her and knocks her down.

“Hey, watch it, you dick,” Jake yells after him. “That’s my wife you just pushed!”

Amy blushes wildly as she gets to her feet. “Shh, babe. There are kids here. I’m fine.”

“You sure? Cos if he hurt you I’ll go arrest him right now.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” she insists. “As much as I love Protective Jake, I’m not hurt and besides, you don’t have your handcuffs on you anyway.”

“I’m a creative, Amy, I’d use my scarf.”

She laughs, placing her hand on his chest. “You’re sweet.”

“I try,” he shrugs bashfully.

“Well, you trying is very sweet. The sweetest. Ice skating actually turned out to be a pretty good date idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she murmurs, her eyes flicking to his lips, then back to his eyes. “I love you so much.”

“Aww, I love you so much, too,” he says, leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. As he pulls her body closer to his, he can feel her shivering. “You’re freezing, Ames. Maybe we should go.”

“Smort,” she nods, skating a little faster towards the exit than she has all night, clearly motivated by the thought of getting back in the warm.

Jake skates behind her, suddenly coming up with his best idea yet. “Did you know the best way to treat hypothermia is naked body-to-body contact?”

“Oh, really?” Amy smirks. “In that case, I’m _super_ hypothermic. If we don’t get our clothes off STAT, I might freeze to death.”

“10-4, Sarge.”


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by kiss prompt #49: a short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

**Jake Peralta, sent 7.15 pm: meet me in break room in 5, got a surprise for you**

**Amy Santiago, sent 7.16 pm: Is it important, babe? I’m really busy.**

**Jake Peralta, sent 7.16 pm: it’s life or death**

 

Reluctantly, Amy abandons the stack of paperwork on her desk higher than the Empire State and weaves her way through the maze of desks currently taking up most of the bullpen. Her head is pounding, her eyes ache (she forgot to put in her damn contact lenses this morning and hasn’t worn her glasses this long in _years_ ) and there’s that familiar tightness in her chest that signals a panic attack is coming. She loves being a sergeant and she loves the extra work, but sometimes it just gets too much and she has to escape to the roof for a cigarette and a good cry. She still has a ton to do before she can even think about going home and doesn’t have time for any of Jake’s silly surprises. She’s about to tell him this when she finally reaches the break room and her mouth forms a small “oh”.

 

The room has been totally transformed.

 

The table has been decorated with a tablecloth, a floral centrepiece and candles. There are candles everywhere, actually. Jake stands in the middle of the room, his arms spread eagle. “What do you think?”

 

“It’s beautiful,” she says, impressed he managed to hide the unknown stain on the sofa with a throw she recognises from their living room. “Very romantic.”

 

“Well, I’m a very romantic man, Ames.”

 

“Yes, you are. I’m very lucky,” she agrees. Sometimes she can’t believe this is the same man who once took a girl on a date to a vending machine. Ever since they got together, and especially since they got married, he has really stepped up his romance game. She called him out on it a few weeks ago when he brought her flowers home from work _just because,_ claiming that it obviously took falling in love with his dream girl to bring out the dreamy, romantic side of him. Amy practically melted.

 

Suddenly remembering the huge workload she has to complete before Captain Holt gets gets mad and fires her, she bites her lip. They need to hurry this along. “Not that I don’t love this, babe, but I really have a lot of work to do-.”

 

“I already asked Captain Holt to steal you for the evening and he agreed that you need a break. You’re not going to ignore Captain’s orders, are you?” He smirks and she curses him for knowing her so well.

 

“Fine,” she sighs. “I’ll take a quick break, but after that-.”

 

“Back to work,” he finishes. “Got it.” He walks towards her, wraps his arms around her and gives her a short, sweet peck on the lips. “I’ll take what I can get.”

 

He guides her to the table, pulls out her chair for her with a flourishing arm and his signature “ _m’lady_ ” that she’s always found adorable. She sits down and he reveals a pizza under a silver cloche she suspects he borrowed from Charles. He sits down next to her and looks rightfully proud of himself; this definitely goes on the Good Date List (which at this point is all Jake).

 

They drink wine and chat and Jake gives her leg a squeeze when she regales her terrible day and they may exchange a few more kisses, Amy’s “no PDA at work" rule be damned (the bullpen is mostly empty, she’s had a glass and a half of wine and her husband is just so kissable, who can blame her?). Jake even treats her to a chocolate bar from the vending machine because he hasn’t changed _that_ much.

 

“I’ll give you your real dessert at home,” he says with a wink.

 

Amy rolls her eyes at him. “You’re such a goofball.”

 

“A goofball you married,” he points out.

 

“And I’m glad I did.” She leans in for another kiss, but her alarm ruins the moment.

 

“Of course you set an alarm so our date wouldn’t run on too long,” Jake rolls his eyes. “You are so consistent.”

 

“I’m a sergeant now! I have responsibilities!”

 

“I know you do. Tell you what, I’ll help you with your paperwork. It’ll go quicker if there’s two of us doing it.”

 

Amy stares at him doubtfully. “You’re terrible at paperwork.”

 

“I am not!” He cries, affronted.

 

“I love you more than anything, honey, but paperwork is not your strong suit. It’ll take me twice as long because I’ll have to fix your mistakes.”

 

“I promise it will be perfect.” He spits in his hand and holds it out for her to shake.

 

Her face crumples up in disgust. Her husband has the maturity level of her eight year old nephew. “Come on,” she says, pushing open the door to the bullpen and making her way back to her desk. She can feel Jake’s gaze on her butt (“I love the view”) and adds a little sway to her hips, just for motivating purposes so he’ll help her finish the paperwork quicker of course. It’s purely professional.

 

They obviously end up having a bet to see who can finish the paperwork first. Captain Holt's "childish, distracting marriage" prediction being proved right in the middle of the bullpen.

 

Amy wins, but Jake disputes the result all the way home. When they’re finally in the privacy of their own apartment, Amy kisses him hard - partly for his amazing surprise (he really is getting so much better at them), partly for helping her with the paperwork (he was right, it did go quicker with two people) and partly to shut him up about losing their bet (she won fair and square and definitely did _not_ sneak an extra two files onto his pile when he wasn’t looking).

 

And after shuffling into their bedroom, Amy finally gets her much anticipated dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
